


First

by OonaKwon



Series: Acquiesce [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon, First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OonaKwon/pseuds/OonaKwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung, how did you know you liked boys?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one shot that has been living in my head for awhile now. This takes place in the same universe as Acquiesce, before Jiyong and Seunghyun of the T.O.P variety become a couple, around the time Hot Issue came out (Ri is 17 and Ji is 19-ish). But for you hardcore Gri shippers you can act like it doesn't ;).

"Hyung, how did you know you liked boys?"

Jiyong turned, startled, towards the door. Seungri was standing there, the tips of his ears a warm red, hands clenching nervously around the t-shirt in his hands.

"Hey, Ri. Come on in." Jiyong's said by way of an answer, gesturing for the younger boy to enter the room. 

Seungri entered the room, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Jiyong stood from his desk and closed the door. He stood there for a minute, observing the boy on his bed. 

"Hyung?" Seungri called out to him, eyes raising nervously to regard the elder boy.

"Why, Seungri-ah? You have a crush?" He teased. The younger man blushed, looking down at his hands.

"Maybe."

"A crush on a boy?" Jiyong asked, just to be certain.

"Yes! I don't know what to do! I've never liked a boy before. I-I thought I was into girls! I'm so confused." 

Jiyong sat on the bed next to him, nudging him gently with his shoulder. 

"You can like both, Riri. I do."

"I know." Seungri nodded quickly, "I know. My thing is.. Like, I like him, but how do I know, like, if he kisses me or something, I mean... _How do I know I'll like it?_ What if he kisses me and I hate it?" 

"Well, I mean, if you like him I don't see why you'd hate it."

"I've never kissed a guy before, Hyung!" Seungri whined, "I don't even know how to kiss a guy."

"It's the same as kissing a girl, idiot." Jiyong laughed.

"It can't be the same as kissing a girl!" Seungri reasoned, "guys are all aggressive and stuff when they kiss! Girls are shy and sweet. How are two guys suppose to kiss without it being all... power struggly? Is one of us suppose to be the girl? Oh god, am _I_ the girl?!" He wrinkled his nose up like the very thought of it was horrifying.

"Oh my god, no one is the _girl_. There is no girl! Because you're two dudes. Kissing." Jiyong shook his head, giggling at the look on Seungri's face. He could practically hear him thinking.

"I'm serious, Hyung!!" He whined, "I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm going to mess this up so bad." 

Jiyong looked at him for a moment before he said,

"How old are you now, Ri-ah? Sixteen?"

Seungri huffed, "I'm seventeen, hyung." 

"And this guy you have a crush on.. It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?"

"What? No!"

"Good."

Jiyong slide across the bed, his hand slipped around the back of the younger boy's neck, fingers threading through the hair of his nape. He fitted his mouth to his, the kiss gentle but insistent. 

Seungri squeaked, growing ridged at first, before tentatively kissing him in return. Jiyong kissed him much more firmly in response, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Seungri's hands found their way into his hair, changing the angle to more suit his needs. Jiyong chuckled slightly, before his tongue brushed across the boy's bottom lip. Seungri groaned and opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues met in the middle, a forceful slide of muscle in a search for dominance. 

They broke apart and Seungri stared at him for a moment dazed.

"That's the fun part about kissing another guy," Jiyong murmured, "The power struggly bits." 

Seungri nodded, still a bit overwhelmed. 

"And now when your guy kisses you, you don't have to worry about whether you like it or not." 

Jiyong winked, before getting up and stretching his arms high above his head. "I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving."

Seungri sat on the bed for a minute after Jiyong left.

Jiyong may not have been the one he had a crush on before, but he very well might be the one he had a crush on now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr [hoseokie-jung ❤︎](http://hoseokie-jung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
